


why ask what, when the delicious question is when?

by 910suisei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finger Sucking, M/M, Roommates, Video & Computer Games, brief mention of other hq characters, hinata is a bit distracted, tendou is a gamer boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/910suisei/pseuds/910suisei
Summary: Hinata gets distracted while watching Tendou play video games.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	why ask what, when the delicious question is when?

**Author's Note:**

> lets play a game with this title! its called "guess what this quote is from"
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it

Hinata was tired. Exhausted, actually, from watching the same pixelated sequence over and over from where he was lying on the bed. He was in a predicament, where he had nothing to do but watch the resultant horror of universal access to graphic design programs play out, on one of two monitors at that. The left monitor currently displayed a mind-numbing screensaver of blinking neon lights and graphics in crystal clear 4K HD, flashing in perfect harmony with the shitty, overproduced beat blasting from dinky desktop speakers, complete with robotic, indiscernible lyrics. The other monitor, however, was being used to exhibit only the most fantastic play of the game, demonstrated by none other than Tendou Satori, shouting into the mic of his glowing red headset.

Hinata had met him in Intro to Computer Science. He would watch as Tendou, sitting a row in front of him, would play Halo during class time, flawlessly Alt-Tab-ing when the professor walked by. They actually began their friendship when the first partnered project came around, and Tendou had spun his chair 180 degrees and pointed straight at Hinata as the ability to choose their partner was announced.

“Destiny,” he had said.

_ More like bad luck,  _ Hinata had thought. 

It turns out Tendou was really good at computer science. Hence, why he slacked off a lot. They ended up getting an A on the project and became friends instantly afterward. 

The story of how they became roommates was less about destiny or luck, and more about the fact that Tendou needed a roommate that wouldn’t “cramp his style” and could actually stand to live with him. He had sent Hinata the university’s roommate compatibility quiz, and shockingly they matched pretty well. A 92% match. Tendou had said that they got an A-plus-plus, which, instead of correcting him, Hinata had agreed to, thus agreeing to be his roommate. 

The quiz wasn’t too far off, honestly. They both liked to stay up late for no good reason, had a similar over-the-top personality, and were brutally honest. They kept each other on their toes, even when they would clash over the dumbest things, like what to get for dinner that night.

***

“Chinese.”

“Tex-Mex.”

_ “Chinese.” _

_ “Tex-Mex.” _

Hinata sighed. “There’s only one way to settle this.”

“Oh? Challenging me to a game, you masochist? One I’m sure to win?”

“Shut up, ugly. Rock, paper, scissors?”

And they both used rock. Every single time. Looks like separate UberEats orders were on the menu.

***

Now, Hinata was bored. Watching Tendou play Overwatch was fun for the first ten minutes, but everything starts to meld together into this glowing multicolored goo after a while. 

That is, until something catches his eye—something shiny, reflecting the lights of the room. It’s one of Tendou’s rings, wrapped so nicely around his pointer finger. Hinata can immediately recognize the piece of jewelry—the beautiful imagery of a dragon etched into the metal. Soon enough, though, his attention switches from admiring the ring to watching as Tendou’s finger switches effortlessly between two keys, pressing down and hesitating when necessary. Hinata’s breath hitches in his throat as he watches intently, the long fingers of Tendou’s left hand stretching out to accommodate the tapping of different keys. 

***

“Agh.”

Hinata looks around at his friends sitting in the booth with one eye open, trying to gauge their reaction to his noise. There are none. Hinata huffs.

“Aghhhhhh.”

Shirabu looks up. 

“What, Hinata.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Hinata sighs, crossing his arms and closing both eyes again.

“Ok.”

He peeks to find Shirabu paying his attention back to his food.

“Alright, guys, there  _ has _ been something on my mind lately.” He leans forward on the table, picking at his fries.

“What is it, Hinata?” Lev asks, wide-eyed, “you’ve barely touched your bubble tea.”

Aran, sitting next to Hinata, nods in agreement, and Hinata takes a sharp breath before hinting, “It’s about something about someone.”

“That’s helpful,” Shirabu comments. 

“I know, it’s just,” Hinata looks sheepish, “maybe you guys aren’t ready for me to—”

“Be thirsting over someone?” Lev continues with a mouth full of food.

“Maybe.”

“Look,” Aran takes a sip of Diet Coke, “You’re among friends here, Hinata. I don’t see the problem in you sharing something like that with us.”

Hinata sighs, looking around carefully before blurting, “I’ve been having dreams about Tendou’s hands!”

“What.”

“Hinata?”

“Your roommate?” Lev bursts out laughing, nearly choking on his beverage, “Oh my god.”

“It’s bad. Like really bad.” Hinata shakes his head, setting down the fry he was planning on eating for the past few minutes, “I can’t even be normal around him anymore.”

“Since when were you guys ever normal?” 

A fry is chucked in Shirabu’s general direction.

***

Because lately, Hinata has found himself utterly enamored with something different, something other than famous aces and sickeningly sweet ramune—Tendou’s hands. Perfect, sculpted hands with long, slender fingers. He’s never really noticed particular body parts about anyone else before (okay, maybe big biceps. Or a nice ass). It kept him up at night, thinking about how those fingers could quite possibly go from clicking a mouse to wrapping lightly around the base of his throat, to pressing down on his tongue as he—

“Please tell me you saw that. Hinata, please tell me you just witnessed the fuckery that just went down.”

“Oh my god, sorry,” Hinata is abruptly pulled from his haze, shaking his head slightly as he refocuses his attention back to the screen, “I wasn’t paying attention.” That part was honest. Then he quickly pulls out his phone, hoping that mindlessly scrolling through social media can prove to be a good excuse.

“Fuck,” Tendou sighs, ripping his headset off and placing it on the desk, “he totally fucked me over, Hinata, he—” Tendou turns in his chair, eyebrows furrowed as he watches Hinata fully immersed in his phone, “You’re not even looking.”

Hinata’s thumbs move in a flurry, typing actual gibberish, anything so he wouldn’t have to face the subject of his frustration and, quite frankly, embarrassment. 

“You were literally looking in my direction a couple of seconds ago. I saw it in my peripheral vision.”

“Y-you’re crazy!” Hinata starts typing even faster, unintelligible words forming to no one in particular.

“ _ Me? _ Crazy? Why so serious?” Tendou stands up, fixing his joggers as he towers over the bed. He quirks an eyebrow as Hinata cringes and tilts the screen out of view. 

“You’ve been actin’ weird lately,” Tendou comments, scratching his head. “When we hang out, you seem distracted.”

Hinata swallows. “Yeah, distracted.” He turns onto his back, locking his phone and sighing. 

Tendou makes a slight noise. “Do I bore you?”

“What?” Hinata whips his head to the side, eyes wide and peering up at his roommate, who looked like he was trying to solve the world’s greatest mystery. His pupils flicker down to Tendou’s folded hands. “No way! You’re probably the most interesting person I know!”

Tendou hums, closes one eye, and makes a makeshift camera out of his fingers, peering at the younger through the rectangular hole.

“It looks like he’s hiding something, detective.”

“You know better than anyone that I don’t hide shit,” Hinata remarks, watching as Tendou sticks his tongue out. He jerks his makeshift camera in another direction, and Hinata’s eyes follow suit. 

Then, it’s like the RGB keyboard lights up in his head. “Oh?” Tendou opens both eyes, straightening out. He opens his palm, staring at it, rotating his hand, and watches intently as Hinata nearly gravitates forward. 

“What is it, Tendou?” Hinata is breathless, but he manages to sound stable. 

“Huh,” Tendou lowers his arms, squinting. “Come to think of it, Hinata, I was cooking in the kitchen last night, chopping green onions. Remember?”

Hinata licks his bottom lip, nodding. “Yeah, I do.”

“I do, too. You excused yourself.”

Hinata clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Always distracted, aren’t I?”

“Actually, thinking back,” Tendou slides his hands into his pockets, lifts his chin, peering down at Hinata. He leans down to Hinata’s face, whispering, “My hands seem to bother you.”

“Maybe ‘bother’ isn’t the right word. I would try ‘turn on.’”

That seems to be the nail in the coffin for Tendou, because as soon as Hinata parts his lips, he tangles his fingers through his orange hair and pulls upward. Hinata yelps, head tilting back as he’s forced to look Tendou in his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Tendou grins, hand sliding from his scalp to his temple, his cheek, his jaw. “We could’ve had fun this whole time.”

Hinata swallows for the nth time that night, scalding heat radiating from the hand cupping his jaw. His touch is electric, and his gaze is even more so. There’s never a break in eye contact, even when Tendou presses his thumb against Hinata’s plush lips, even when Hinata parts his lips to allow it to slide against his teeth, to push past and press against his tongue. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” Tendou drawls, staring as Hinata tentatively begins to suck, puckering and humming. Hinata can feel his composure slipping, butterflies that felt more like vampire bats erupting in his stomach because it  _ hurt _ how much he wanted this. The way Tendou was looking at him egged him on, so he grabs the base of his wrist and guides his other fingers into his mouth. 

“You look good,” Tendou suddenly remarks, “pretty, doing this.”

Hinata wants to say  _ so do you, _ but he can’t, so he wills it telepathically while giving him a view of his glittering eyes, deep brown entities that sparkled like moonlight across a lake. 

Tendou takes advantage of his free hand by reaching out and under Hinata’s shirt, feeling over his torso and toned abdomen before grabbing his waist. 

“You have the most perfect body,” he mutters, shoving his fingers further into the pink of his mouth, feeling him gag, “Making it my goal to learn every inch.”

Hinata is rising above the clouds while he feels the warmth of the sun below, pooling in his stomach, and the sea above, with tears in his eyes. Tendou nearly caught him off guard with how into it he was, but not to the point where it surprised him. More like it made him gleeful, and gave him the urge to please. So he takes it, takes it all, before pulling off with a pop, and pushing himself up so his neck nudges against his slick fingers.

“Start here.”

Tendou pauses, incredulous, before breaking out into a wide grin, pushing him backward by his throat so that he’s flat on the bed. He makes a V against the crook of his neck, and Hinata is already panting, out of breath. His mind is hazy, whirling, because  _ this can’t be real. _ But it was, and Tendou was gazing down, mirroring his exact emotions.

“You know, Hinata, this wasn’t in our roommate agreement.”

“God, shut up—please, I need you, Tendou.”

“Aw, how cute.” Tendou presses down lightly, and Hinata’s eyes slightly roll back. 

Ask Tendou to choose between gaming and this, and he would take a baseball bat with nails to his 2,000 dollar setup. Ask Hinata and he would say he was dumb for wasting so much money in the first place.

But when they move to the desk that evening, neither one seems to have a complaint.

***

Tendou saves up to buy Hinata a laptop that can actually run games for his birthday. By then, Tendou has a ring collection that outnumbers his number of fingers. 

And when they find that Hinata’s room is hardly ever occupied, it doesn’t come as a surprise. Because if anything gives Hinata comfort, it’s Tendou and the English curse words coming out of those cheap speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata: now wasnt that better than those 3d dating sims?
> 
> tendou: i dont even play those
> 
> hinata: looks into the camera
> 
> thanks :)


End file.
